


TRK Kiss, maybe?

by Again_n_Again



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Just something short, M/M, hand kiss, more kissing, pynch - Freeform, the raven king worries me, this one got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Again_n_Again/pseuds/Again_n_Again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, I’ve been thinking a lot about this hand kiss and just like - I GET that it’s all we might see between pynch but that breaks my heart OK?!?  And I feel like the only way Ronan would be initiating the kiss to begin with is if he thought he’d never get the chance again - like, he was never going to see Adam again.  Maybe Ronan is about to do something reckless or dangerous in TRK, something he might not survive. (guglg.....I know.)<br/>TRK CAME OUT AND PROVED ME WRONG SO THANK GOD FOR THAT!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRK Kiss, maybe?

 

Blue and Gansey and Adam stand at the door to Monmouth, all looking very serious.  Blue may or may not be secreting wiping away tears - _what Ronan’s about to do?   It’s too_ _scary_ \- she knows it’s the only way, but what if....?  She can’t look at him.  She won’t let him go if she looks at him.

Gansey and Adam know better.  They know there is no way to keep Ronan from this.  Ronan thinks it’s the “right” thing, so it’s the only plan he’ll consider.

 _At least Noah is going with him_ , Adam thinks.  But he’s not really sure how much comfort that’s really giving him.  

He can see the worry on Ronan’s face too.  But it looks a little strange right now.  

Usually Ronan’s worry is expressed through anger and fists, but right now....

Adam can’t really place the look; he realizes when Gansey shuffles his feet that he’s been staring at Ronan this whole time...and Ronan’s been starting at him.  He blinks and looks away uncomfortably, as Gansey pulls Ronan into a desperate and crushing hug.  

That’s how Adam knows how bad this really is...Ronan lets Gansey really hold him.  His heart tightens, when after just a moment, he watches Ronan hold him just as tight.   _Brothers._

“Alright old man.”  Ronan says, voice hoarse.  “Go help Blue.  I don’t need her accidentally sucking me into her godless voodoo mirror magic, alright?”

Blue will be keeping watch over Ronan and instructing Noah as to what Ronan needs as he proceeds.  Gansey can offer council.  He has all his books out and ready.  The coffee is brewing.  Adam wants to dismantle something.

Gansey goes inside after one more embrace, and Ronan smiles weakly after him, trying to assure, yet again.

It’s just Ronan and Adam now.

“I should be going with you.”  Adam says, voice a little too tight.  He’s  embarrassed that it comes out a little whiney - a little too strongly accented.

Ronan looks up.  His eyes dancing with something dark...troubled.

“Nah.”

“Ronan.  I’m serious, I could....we have no idea how this will play out!”

Ronan just shakes his head and Adam can feel himself getting angrier. What is Ronan thinking going this alone?  How could he have let Gansey and Blue and Noah convince him to allow this!   _What if Ronan_....Adam has to swallow his fear down.  It nearly chokes him.  He feels his eyes sting.  _What if he never comes back?_

Ronan is still shaking his head.  He’s jammed his hands in and then back out of his pockets a couple times too.  Adam can’t take his eyes off the frantic movements.  If he is this nervous about going, he should just let Adam come!

“Listen, Lynch....” But Adam stops.  He looks down - because Ronan just took his hand.  Sparks shoot through Adam at the contact.  It’s embarrassing, is what it is.  He looks back at Ronan, but Ronan is looking at their hands like he is just as shocked.  

As Adam watches, Ronan steps in closer.  One step.  Two.

He’s so close now that Adam can smell him.  He smells like the old leather of the BMW and expensive soap, and a little like....rain on pavement.  

Adam inhales.  His heart is beating so fast, and he’s not really sure what’s going on.  But his reaction to it is at least clearing up one big question he’s been asking himself lately.

 _Yep._   He thinks.   _Dammit!  Of fucking course.  Hell Yeah.._

Adam’s mind is chaotic.  But when he looks up again it all goes silent because Ronan is looking at him, and he realizes it wasn’t fear of what lies ahead that was shaking Ronan...it was this.  Of course Ronan wouldn’t really be afraid of getting hurt, or...or of -dying.  He was afraid of Adam.

Ronan brought Adam’s hand up to his cheek and placed it there. Skin to Skin.  Adam’s rough hand against Ronan’s smooth face. He closed his eyes, and Adam couldn’t look away.  His heart swelled and his breath deserted him.  

When Ronan opened his eyes again a moment later, he looked up Adam, seeing that he wasn’t pulling away, but rather that he was just standing there, eyes wide, cheeks pink.  Ronan held Adam’s hand still, but turned his face, slowly, brushing his lips across Adam’s knuckles.  Adam sucked in a breath, and his heart started pounding again.  It felt like it may beat its way out of his chest.  

Ronan pressed one kiss there.   His lips were soft at first, but then, like maybe another stronger emotion took hold, Ronan pulled Adam's fist tight, so that Adam could feel the hardness of teeth behind his pink lips.  

 _Oh God._   He thought.  

Ronan dropped his hand, took a deep breath and turned to leave.  

“See ya, Parrish.  Make sure you and Blue actually eat something, for fuck’s sake.”

And then he was down the stairs.  

Adam stood there, unblinking.  Dumbfounded.  Heart wheeling.  But only for a minute before Adam’s brain flickered back on, and he was running down the steps, indignation and something else urging him forward.

“RONAN!”  Adam yelled when he spotted him about to duck into the BMW.

Ronan looked up, and seeing Adam, dipped his head a little.  Adam watched his mouth tighten into a straight line.  Ronan wouldn’t want to talk...he was already bracing himself for a fight.  Adam wouldn’t give it to him.

“Ronan.”  Adam said again when he reached him.  He was tucked between his car’s interior and the open door.  He stood ridged, like he was considering pushing Adam aside and just driving off, so Adam closed him further in.  

“You can’t just...what the hell Lynch!”  Adam hissed.

Ronan’s head jerked to the side, jaw pressed to his shoulder like he was already admonishing himself.  Like he was wishing himself anywhere but here.

“I know...” Ronan said feebly.  “I  _fucking_  know, ok!”

“You don’t know shit, Lynch!”  Adam huffed, and kissed him.

Adam was too angry, too sad, too much in complete awe of Ronan to try and focus on making the kiss anything but what it was - desperate.

He smashed his face to Ronan’s and wrapped his arms around his back immediately.  It only took Ronan a moment to get caught up in it too.  His hands reached up, one lacing in Adam’s hair, fisting a feather soft bunch, while the other held his cheek reverently.  

Adam squeezed even tighter; he didn’t want to let Ronan go.   _Fuck!  Why were they letting him do this?_

He kissed Ronan and kissed him more, and when he felt Ronan’s tongue in his mouth, he also felt his own tears racing down his face.  

He pulled away and looked at his friend who looked more like a man now than ever.

Leave it to Lynch to look cool as a fucking cucumber, while Adam was completely falling apart.  He could almost pass as smug, if he wasn’t blushing so hard.

“Just –“ Adam worked on controlling his voice.  “Don’t be an asshole ok?  Be fucking smart for once in there...got it?”

Ronan nodded.

Adam scrubbed an arm across his face, leaving streaks pale and pink.

“I mean it Lynch!  I’ll see you tonight okay?  I -will -see -you -tonight.”

Ronan smiled.

“Got it Parrish.  See you tonight.”

Adam nodded as Ronan got into his car, Noah appearing in the passenger seat as soon as the door closed.

Ronan pulled out of the parking lot a little too fast, and Adam stood watching him go.

 _Tonight._   He said to himself like a mantra, willing it into truth.  Tonight. Tonight. Tonight.....Tonight.


End file.
